50 façons d'enquiquiner Arthur
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... Moquerie légère mais sans bashing.


**Titre :** 50 façons d'enquiquiner Arthu  
**Personnages :** Arthur - mention d'Uther, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Merlin, Unith, Vivian, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** J'avais besoin décrire des conneries pour me remettre du choc de la pub de la S05 de Doctor Who avec les horribles voix françaises *en tremble encore d'effroi* Pardon pour le portnawak qui suit…  


* * *

  
1/ Débrouillez-vous pour faire dire à Uther qu'il préfère Morgana à Arthur. Faites-en sorte que le prince entende.  
2/ Racontez l'histoire des oreilles d'âne à la servante la plus bavarde du château et attendez que la rumeur se répande.  
3/ Rappelez à Arthur que seule Gwen connaissait cette mésaventure.  
4/ Parlez-lui sans cesse de Lancelot. D'à quel point il est beau, courageux, beau, dévoué, beau, noble, beau, merveilleux, beau, sensible et beau.  
5/ Rajoutez quelques remarques sur le superbe couple que Lancelot et Gwen forment.  
6/ Demandez-lui, si lui aussi est attiré par les trolls ou s'il préfère les harpies.  
7/ Dites-lui que vous êtes au courant qu'il est secrètement en couple avec Merlin.  
8/ Lorsqu'il nie, protestez tout haut : "Ne mentez pas, je vous ai vu dans les étables !". Faites attention à ce que Merlin ne soit pas dans le coin mais assurez-vous que de nombreuses autres personnes vous ont entendu.  
9/ Répandez la rumeur de sa liaison passionnée avec son serviteur.  
10/ Racontez-lui qu'il est né de la magie et que c'est à cause de ça que sa mère est morte.  
11/ Dites que vous avez menti. En fait son père était amoureux d'un homme et il a adopté le fils d'une paysanne pour en faire son héritier, ne pouvant en avoir lui-même.  
12/ Révélez l'identité de ladite paysanne ; c'était Hunith.  
13/ Raconter à qui vous voulez la fois où vous avez surpris Lancelot et Gwen s'embrasser passionnément dans un couloir. Assurez-vous qu'Arthur vous entende.  
14/ Volez-lui son petit-déjeuner.  
15/ Remplacez-le par un quignon de pain rassit et une pomme pourrie.  
16/ Recommencez tous les jours pendant une semaine.  
17/ Puis supprimez la pomme.  
18/ Débrouillez-vous pour faire du bruit dès qu'il commence à travailler. Spécialement quand il s'apprête à partir pour une expédition potentiellement mortelle.  
19/ Appelez-le princesse. En particulier devant ses chevaliers. Et Gwen.  
20/ Dites-lui que vous trouvez Merlin particulièrement mignon.  
21/ Demandez-lui de vous organiser un rendez-vous avec son charmant serviteur.  
22/ Débrouillez-vous pour qu'Uther le voit embrasser Gwen.  
23/ Envoyez Lancelot sauver Gwen. Regardez-le se décomposer quand Gwen se jette dans les bras de son sauveur.  
24/ Rappelez-lui qu'il était visiblement attiré par Morgana. Qui est sa sœur. Et une traîtresse.  
25/ Demandez-lui si son épée lui sert à compenser. N'en dites pas plus.  
26/ Dites-lui que Vivian est de retour à Camelot.  
27/ Faites réellement venir Vivian. Regardez-le tenter de lui échapper.  
28/ Volez-lui son épée.  
29/ Le lendemain, volez son heaume.  
30/ Continuez comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune pièce d'armure.  
31/ Si possible, débrouillez-vous pour que ce soit juste avant un important tournoi. Volez aussi ceux des autres chevaliers, pour pas qu'il puisse leur emprunter.  
32/ Criez "Taïaut !" pendant qu'il chasse. Moquez-vous quand il rentre bredouille.  
33/ Énumérez les noms de tous les hommes courageux que vous connaissez : Lancelot, Gwaine, Merlin, Elyan, Percival, Leon. Ajoutez qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec eux en le regardant.  
34/ Annoncez-lui son futur mariage avec une quelconque princesse. Choisissez-en une qu'il déteste si possible.  
35/ Volez-lui sa couronne.  
36/ Organisez la Journée du "Parler âne".  
37/ Assurez-vous que Gwen y participe.  
38/ Écrivez "Crétin royal" en gros sur sa cape d'apparat.  
39/ Dites-lui qu'il devrait être plus prudent avec les servantes sur lesquelles il exerce son droit de cuissage car l'une d'elles est enceinte de lui. Assurez-vous que Gwen est à portée d'oreille.  
40/ Regardez-le tenter de s'expliquer avec Gwen.  
41/ Moquez-vous de lui quand elle lui dit que Lancelot, lui, la respecte.  
42/ Prenez exemple sur Trickler et faites-le tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'il déteste.  
43/ Ou mieux, faites-le tomber amoureux de Lancelot.  
44/ Désensorcelez-le et regardez sa réaction quand il prendra conscience qu'il a courtisez son chevalier. Pire, qu'il l'a embrassé. Devant la moitié des habitants du château. Dont Gwen.  
45/ Parlez vaguement de Gwen et Leon. Et d'aide pour enlever une robe. Oubliez de préciser qui portait ladite robe.  
46/ Allez à la taverne avec Gwaine. Consommez toute la nuit, puis faites mettre votre note au nom du prince.  
47/ Faites courir le bruit qu'une terrible créature menace Camelot. Quand il décide d'aller l'éliminer, dîtes qu'il vaut mieux envoyer Lancelot. Après tout, c'est lui qui a tué le griffon.  
48/ Kidnappez Gwen et faites en sorte que ce soit Lancelot qui la délivre.  
49/ Faites-le se retrouver face à Morgana.  
50/ Devenez sa belle-mère. 


End file.
